1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to identification markers for pickup truck tailgates and, more specifically, to a tailgate position indication marker that is mounted to the rear upper portion of a vehicle tailgate and is provided in two variations. The first variation comprises a polymeric structure having a 1½ inch horizontal offset in the center, the bottom 1½ inch long vertical portion of the marker would secure to the tailgate at the top inside edge with two self tapping screws. The device extends outward over the top of the tailgate and then angles back upward to serve as a clear visual marker for the truck operator looking backward through the rear window.
The second variation would be a 3 inch tall upright marker that includes a 1½ inch tall extension or offset at the front bottom side. This variation is mounted from the upper outside edge of an upright tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tailgate markers designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,419 issued to Lennox et al. on Oct. 24, 2000.
Another patent was issued to Hensel on May 23, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,423. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,636 was issued to Buck et al. on Dec. 31, 1991 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 16, 1999 to Burg as U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,254.
Another patent was issued to Deaver et al. on Sep. 5, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,213. Yet another U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 281,061 was issued to Tortolani on Oct. 22, 1985 and another U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 387,722 was issued to Fujinaka on Dec. 16, 1997.